ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Galberos (Emgaltan's Continuity)
Galberos is a space beast that appears in Emgaltan's Continuity. Appearance Galberos is a somewhat hunched back monster that had a complicated look to it. It’s tail, legs, and arms were had great muscle tone with peach and green colors marking them. It had three heads like the monster Cerberus, two dog heads on the shoulders each with sharp teeth and a missing eye, while the middle had a larger maw along with much more gruesome teeth, but at the cost of no eyes. The dog beast was covered in green ridges all on all limbs of it’s clawed limbs. The chest was robust pointing out from the center, it was sky blue with tons of holes poke in. History Ultraman Beast Episode 3 Galberos was a space beast summoned by Mirashi to cause destruction and chaos. Yoshiya had been called to the scene of it's rampage just as it turned soldiers into it's undead minions. Yoshiya transformed into Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender using the Miclas capsule, and fought with the space beast. Galberos used it's hypnosis to trick the ultra and made him think he was going mad. Eventually, Beast was beaten and became Yoshiya again. Galberos attempted to turn him into an undead slave like the soldiers, but it didn't work and the space beast walked away. Episode 28 TBA Ultraman Unknown Episode 14 A Space Beast slumbering beneath the Earth, it was awakened by Alien Mojo Shadbak's dark magic, infusing Galberos with the shaman's home world plants and transforming it into Z-Galberos! Forms Normal *'Fireball:' Galberos can launch powerful, missile-strength, explosive, orange fire balls of fire from the wolf-like heads on it's shoulders and even from all three of his mouths. Sometimes these fire balls can have a homing effect. *'Hypnosis:' Using the eyes on its dog heads, Galberos can fool other weaker beings through hypnosis to confuse them, hypnotizing humans and his opponents to see various things by conjuring up illusions or zombifying them for a short period of time. He can make it seem like he's vanished, turned invisible, and make doubles of himself and opponents, and many other things to confuse prey. He can even use this hypnosis to control the bodies of the dead. Upon zombifying a human they will die. *'Infectious Bite:' After biting an opponent, Galberos can inject Beast Cells into anything he bites, making the area bit feel massive amounts of pain at any time and can increase the pain of any wound he creates on enemies, even days after and even if there is no visible wound. Dark Galberos TBA Galberos Diablo TBA Z-Galberos TBA Trivia *Originally episode 3 of Beast was meant to have a much different plot. It was changed do to me learning that Galberos was much more of an interesting fighter than I recalled. *Galberos is a bit more intelligent than his past appearances. He is capable of independent thought and hold his own goals while serving Mirashi. Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Emgaltan Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Galberos Variations Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Ultraman Unknown